Power and Control
by SheikahHeart
Summary: One night while Daisuke is in bed mulling things over, Dark decides it's time to show the boy that his body truly belongs to him.


**Power and Control**

Author's Note: So, I've been out of the writing game for quite a while and while laying in bed (playing with my cat with a laser light..) I suddenly got the urge to write! Talk about an interesting way to clear up a long run of writer's block. Anyways, characters might be OOCish, haven't read DNAngel in quite sometime so bear with me. I hope everything turns out nice enoughhh. This story is for my best friend.. I promised her some yaoi for staying up with me all night.. (promised her like two years ago.. coughcough..).

Dark's thoughts/speech will be **bolded.**

Daisuke's thoughts will be in '...'

There really won't be any talking outside of their thoughts since it's the middle of the night and Daisuke wouldn't want to wake anyone up. The story might be a little confusing so I'll just explain this here: When Dark 'takes over', it's still Daisuke's body so when I say something is moving it's Daisuke's hands or fingers but Dark is controlling them. Just think of it as mind control or possession! Anyways, read and review pleaaaaase! 3

Daisuke sighed, rolling over in his bed. It was three in the morning and he was exhausted- burning the candle at both ends as student by day and a stunningly handsome thief by night was hard work. He wasn't quite sure how the men in his family had managed to pull off a normal life by day and playtime at dark. Perhaps their fathers had expected less of their normal lives and more by the legendary life. Tonight have been another successful night of thievery that would go down in history for sure and add onto Dark's already very huge ego.

Glancing at his clock, the red haired boy groaned as he realized his musings had only killed a few moments, bringing the current time to 3:03 am. **Shouldn't you be asleep, Daisuke? You have school in the morning. **'Easy for you to say, you get to sleep all day and play all night in MY body. I'm always tired no matter how much sleep I get you dick.' Daisuke fumed, his face turning as red as his hair as the thief chuckled in his head. He was so tired of Dark laughing off his feelings. Of course the way he had expressed them he doubted the thief knew exactly what Daisuke was trying to point out.

Daisuke was tired. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. He didn't have any privacy - Dark was always in his head hearing every thought that dared to cross the red head's mind -, he spent most of his going to school, studying, doing homework, and fending off the attention of the Harada sisters. Despite what most people at school had thought, Daisuke didn't like either of the girls. While it might make him look like an asshole to some people, he really just didn't want to hurt either of the girls so he continued to play dumb. He knew he should tell them but he didn't know how to bring up a subject like that.. girls are so touchy about that kind of thing.

**HAVE YOU HEARD A THING I'VE SAID?! **The red head blinked, his counterpart's burst of outrage blaring through his mind like a siren. 'No, I haven't heard a thing you've said since I started tuning you out.. and you know what? THE SILENCE WAS NICE!' Sometimes - well all the time - he wished Dark had his own body so Daisuke could stop this double-shift bullshit, have his own life, not have to deal with another voice in his head all the time, so he could a proper amount of rest and be able to admire that fine body.. wait, what? The boy shook his head, a faint blush tinging his cheeks as he desperately tried to push that thought away so the purple haired man wouldn't discover how he really felt.

As much as he had wished for the thief to have missed that thought, Daisuke wasn't quite that lucky.

**You know, Daisuke.. that isn't the first time you've thought something about me that was more than just friendly compliment. **'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Daisuke closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep so he wouldn't have to talk to Dark about this. **Oh I believe you do know. In fact.. most of your dreams and some of your thoughts involve me. Whether it's you thinking I'm annoying, wishing I'd shut up, or how you wish I'd press soft kisses against your neck while I slowly slip my hands under your shirt and brush my fing- **'SHUT UP! I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never had a dream about you doing something like that to me you pervert!' The red head buried his face in his pillow, hoping to somehow manage to block this all out. Maybe this was just a dream and Dark was being a dick - which wasn't unusual - and in just a few hours he'd wake up and this wouldn't be an issue.

Dark's voice continued to drone on in the boy's head. **My favorite dream of yours so far was last week.. you were mewling my name and arching up into my mouth and I took your length into my mouth. You woke up shortly after that, achingly hard and then you went into the bathroom to relieve yourself. Just because you think I'm asleep doesn't mean I really am. I do give you some credit though.. you tried really hard to keep this hidden from me. However.. you should know you can't hide things from a thief forever. **Daisuke -completely horrified at being unsuccessful in hiding his desires- didn't know how to respond. He tried to form words but his thoughts were too scattered and he felt like a cannon had just blasted a load of butterflies into his stomach.

**I don't have my own body, which is unfortunate because I'd love to do the things you dream about to you and with you.. out of all the previous bodies I've shared, you've been my favorite. I normally prefer girls but you're different.. You're sweet and irresistable and the darker side of me just wants to possess you more than I already do. I may share you're body, but you are MINE. **The tone in Daisuke's head was just as dark as the man who spoke to him. Preparing to state that he was going to bed, he discovered that he couldn't move or even say anything - out loud or in his mind. Panic started to set in and Daisuke tried to flail and speak, only stilling when he heard Dark's voice again.** As I said, I don't have my own body, but I can please you with your own.**

Daisuke tried to struggle as his hands begin to move. His body was a mere puppet, and Dark was the puppeteer - masterfully moving the boy the way he wanted him to. Guiding the red head's hands, he slid them slowly under the thin cotton shirt that Daisuke slept in, bringing the fingers to rest at the boy's nipples. With a simple thought, he willed them to playfully pinch and roll the buds in between his fingers, the actions causing a rosy blush to cross the teen's features.** Remember the dream I mentioned? Well.. I started to mention it but I know you know what happens.. my fingers slid under your shirt to play with your nipples at first.. **As Dark began to list how things went in the dream, he commanded the boy's fingers to pinch with a slight amount of pressure before having Daisuke's hands to slide down his stomach and towards his sleeping pants. **You weren't wearing sleeping clothes, but it went something like this if I remember correctly.. **

His hands gripped the waistband of the pants, slowly tugging them down just far enough that Daisuke's arousal sprang free, the teen moaning softly as the heated flesh was exposed to the cool air in the room. **Obviously a hand isn't as delightful as a mouth, but you'll have to do with this. Next I took your hardened length and I...** Dark once again took over Daisuke's hands, moving one down to the boy's length where he wrapped his hand around it gently. The other hand he willed to reach down to his balls and gently cup them. The hand that was wrapped around the teen's dick slowly began to move up and down in in gentle, firm strokes. The other hand began to lightly squeeze and massage the sac below, the twin motions causing a look of pleasure to glaze over Daisuke's eyes.

**Hmm.. we aren't quite there yet. You were a little more vocal.. **Dark's voice was like a seductive purr in the red head's brain, it caused a shiver to ripple down his spine and he bit his lip - discovering that Dark had loosened up on a little bit of his control of the boy. The hand around his penis tightened significantly, the strokes becoming quicker and more firm. As the hand would near the head of the arousal, his thumb would rub over the slit and spread some of the pre-come down the shaft. Daisuke whined softly, his hips starting to thrust up into his hand of their own accord or maybe Dark's accord. The teen wasn't sure which, all he knew is that this felt amazing, no matter how awkward it was not being able to control his own body.

There was an amused chuckle in his mind that caused Daisuke's flush to darken. He had almost forgotten that Dark was witnessing all of this.** Now, Daisuke... using your other hand, show me something dirty.. **The seductive tone was so hot that the teen moaned at just Dark's voice. He was getting needy and feeling very frisky he raised his fingers to his lips, slowly running his tongue over the tips before putting two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them in time with his rapid strokes. His stomach was hot and tense and Dark knew the boy probably wouldn't last long enough to show him what he wanted if the hand on his dick didn't slow down.

Dark willed Daisuke's hand to return to slow, light strokes as he watched the boy suck on his fingers. Shivering, Daisuke moved his fingers down past his dick and slowly pushed a finger into himself, biting his lip in discomfort as he slowly began to move his finger in and out. Panting Dark's name softly, he pushed his second finger inside, giving his body some time to adjust to the second digit before he began to scissor himself. 'I wish it was you instead of my fingers..' Daisuke let out a moan as the hand Dark still controlled began to stroke his cock faster, squeezing gently every now and then. While the thief didn't say anything in response, the red head knew he had been heard and by the way Dark was commanding his body he could tell the purple haired man was pleased.

The thief watched as Daisuke's hand gradually picked up in speed, chuckling again as the boy started to moan and pant and twist in the bed, writhing in pleasure. He gasped and continued to thrust his hips up towards his hand, a strangled whine tearing out of his throat as the pleasure started to become more than he could handle. Pre-come seeped freely from his swollen arousal and dripped down over his knuckles and onto his thighs. 'Dark.. I'm going to..can't..' The red head's thoughts were leaving him again as pleasure began to override his conscious, the only coherent thought was the need to release. Knowing all it would take was one more firm stroke, Dark willed the boy's hand to do so and was rewarded with a throaty cry of pleasure as Daisuke's seed shot out, spilling onto his thighs and fingers.

Daisuke's body trembled from the sudden release, his hips jerking upwards a few times before coming to a standstill. Stars danced behind his eyelids and he slowly opened his eyes, staring at the mess on his skin and the sheets. 'Dark..? What the hell was that?' He panted softly as he waited for the thief's response,.tugging his shirt off to wipe up the sticky mess. **I was merely fulfilling your fantasies. I find them delightful, and I think you enjoyed yourself. We should make this a regular occurence. **'I think.. well you probably already know but, I think I love you..' The boy yawned and pulled his blankets over him, snuggling into his pillow and falling asleep before he could hear Dark's reply.

**You belong to me. **

A/N: I would just like to point out that this is my first time ever writing a story where it's essentially mind control..it was strange and I confused myself several times while writing it. However.. I enjoyed it and I hope you did as well! Please read and review. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. :]


End file.
